


Instinct or Valor?

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Humor, JB and Jackson are stupidly competitive, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum downloaded Pokémon Go, and he's totally not competitive about it at all. Except there is this one asshole from Valor who won't stop taking over his gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct or Valor?

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I believe both JB and Jackson would totally be on Valor, but I had to put one of them on a different team to make this work.
> 
> Also, basically this was inspired by the good 5-10 minutes I spent taking and re-taking the gym outside my office during lunch because some dude from Mystic kept taking it over.

Jaebum considered himself a reasonable, mature person. He paid his rent, was able to keep himself and his cat, Nora, fed, and he successfully juggled school with working part-time at a dance studio.

He was an adult.

So he knew that when he downloaded Pokémon Go, it was just going to be a way to pass the time. He wasn't _competitive_ about it or anything. It was just a game. With made up creatures and fake fights. And sure, his level 1500 Persian was kind of his pride and joy because he worked _hard_ to make sure his favorite Pokémon was also his strongest (and there were enough Snorlaxes and Flareons taking over gyms, the world didn't need more), but it was still just a game.

The park across from his dance studio was a gym and Jaebum was used to seeing it change teams quite often. Taking gyms and losing them was part of the game. Part of the fun.

He didn't even really care about the whole team rivalry thing. The only reason he was on Instinct was because that’s what most of his friends chose.

He was totally uncompetitive about it all.

_Except this one asshole from Valor._

_JFlawless_ had just taken over the gym Jaebum painstakingly turned from Mystic to Instinct. He battled through 7 Pokémon on his own, used up half his potions and revives, not to mention 60% of his battery. And this _jackass_ defeated his Persian and stuck a level 1700 Wartortle in its place.

It was named JFlawlessJr.

What kind of ego maniac...

He quickly healed his Persian and went to battle before more Valor players could throw their Pokémon in and increase the level.

His Persian fainted, but weakened the Wartortle enough for his Flareon to take care of the rest.

He quickly healed his Persian, assigned it to the gym and—

The game froze.

After closing and reopening the app, he saw the gym was already red again.

 _JFlawless_ and his stupid turtle mocked him from the phone screen.

He kicked out the level 332 Tangela that belonged to someone named _YGBrownie_ , dispatched the Wartortle, and put his Persian in place.

Then he trained to increase his gym prestige, and threw in his Flareon.

Satisfied, he placed a lure at the pokéstop nearby, and waited for the pokémon to come to him while he enjoyed the rest of his free afternoon.

His phone buzzed.

 _Weedle_.

He grumbled a bit. He had so many Weedles he could probably evolve an army of Beedrills.

He caught it, transferred it to the professor for candy, and—

_SON OF A BITCH._

JFlawless and his Wartortle were in his gym again.

And a Ninetails.

_Where the hell did he get a Ninetails?_

Totally not seething with jealousy, he glanced at his battery: 26%.

Several minutes, and 3 revives later, the gym was his again.

30 seconds later, JFlawless was back.

_That goddamn turtle._

It wasn't even a Blastoise. Who levels up their Wartortle to level 1700?!

He looked up from his slowly dying phone and glared around. The only way to be in range of the gym was to be in the park, and it was mostly empty. One of them was JFlawless.

There was an old man sitting with his dog — not him.

A woman with her kid. Not her either.

He looked to his left. His eyes landed on a guy in a snapback, two benches away, hunched over his phone. Jaebum watched him flick his finger across the screen, wait, and give a soft, victorious, “yes!”

 _Him_.

Jaebum looked back at his phone. An Evee was at the lure.

He quickly caught it.

10% battery.

He could win back the gym before his phone died.

A Dragonair and a Pinsir had been added.

It took no time at all to win again. He smirked when he heard the audible groan of frustration to his left. He looked up and their eyes met.

Shit.

He was...kind of cute.

The guy who was almost definitely JFlawless, scowled at him, and quickly went back to his phone. Jaebum watched, smug, as he furiously tapped his phone.

Wartortle was back.

He went back to his phone, ready to reclaim what was _his_ because cute or not _, Jaebum worked fucking hard for this gym._

It took one try this time.

He healed his Persian, ready to put it back in its rightful place as gym leader—

_LOW BATTERY!_

The warning flashed across his screen just before his screen went black.

He let out a wail of despair.

He pressed the power button, but his phone remained stubbornly off.

Seconds later, another shout followed.

It was snapback guy.

“A fucking _Magikarp_ , man!” he yelled, looking at Jaebum in distress. “I'M OUT OF POTIONS!”

Jaebum laughed so hard he nearly toppled off the bench.

“All of my Pokémon fainted!” he moaned at the injustice of it all. “It's only level 46!”

Apparently someone named JYParkJr. swiped the empty gym and claimed it for team Mystic just after Jaebum’s phone died.

Snapback guy’s name was Jackson.

He found his Ninetails at his fencing gym.

And they were going to hunt Pokémon together after Jaebum charged his phone at the nearby café.


End file.
